


(VOLLEY)BEE MOVIE: TH FIC

by oikawamemesquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawamemesquad/pseuds/oikawamemesquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>forgive me for i have sinned<br/>re·gret<br/>rəˈɡret/<br/>verb<br/>1.<br/>feel sad, repentant, or disappointed over (something that has happened or been done, especially a loss or missed opportunity).</p>
            </blockquote>





	(VOLLEY)BEE MOVIE: TH FIC

**Author's Note:**

> this actually doesnt have anything to do with bee movie except for the fact that one of us was watching bee movie while this was being written sorry

kaGAYama had a problem.

not jst a problem,,, like his normal problems, when his grades were bad or the vending machines were out of milk cartons. no. this problem was worse.

and the source of it all, the physical manifestation of all his woes, the sweet temptress that vowed to destroy every last vestige of his sanity, sat before him in all its leathery glory.

kageyama was undeniably, irrevocably in love with the spherical beauty before him, radiant in all its vibrant raven and flaxen colored design. It sent his heart racing and his hand extended, stroking its surface with delicate fingers. He nearly shivers at the touch, but restrains himself. Too early. Not yet.  

 

“oh volleybee” he said, crooning his words into the soft stitching, “i wish i could tell you how i really feel”

the volleyball stared back at him, silent and cold. kageyama could feel its icy claws tug at his heart. he had to confess his feelings.

“Oh volleybee…..”

“kageyama” called a voice from downstairs “are u talking to ur ball again”

kageyams stiffened, clutching the b(ee)all tighter against his chest before relaxing, stroking the soft leather and murmuring apologies. “she doesnt understand us, volleybee… but i understand you… i know you would talk to me if you could…”

“oh but i can.”

that voice. it wasn’t his mom. had hinata snuck into his room? no, it was too deep. too sensual. too-

wait. “...volleyball, was that you?”

“yes, my darling.”

“oh volleyball, i knew you could talk!”

“and i knew you loved me… ive been waiting to hear you say it… but you never do”

“but..” kageysyma trailed off

“what is it, my love?”

“you know… we can never be togethr.”

“never say never, my sweet kag yams. we have a whole lifetime ahead of us”

“...do you really mean that, volleyball? can i call you volleyball? is that too personal?”

“just ball is fine, love. we know each other well enough for that, don’t you think?”

“oh ball, i love you so so much”

“i love you too, kageyama” volleyball assured sweetly, voice like honey. its nearly addicting to hear, kageyama thinks as his cheeks flush a light pink ok you know what. you know what i cant write this anymore i didnt live my life for this. i didnt become a writer for this. i didnt watch haikyuu for this. i just want to be free please please i want to stop sinning father help me. i want to be free from this eternal hell why did i start writing this why did i ever think of this i have to be cleansed please just

 

you know when i started joining this squad, i never thought id use my writing skills f

i literally cannot believe this i cannot believe what we have done. the terror we have wreaked. this is astounding and tragic. kageyama. do not put ur lap rocket inside the volleyball. we are corrupting innocent minds, innocent children. corruption, corruption, hark! i know that i have commited sins, o lord, forgive me. absolve me. absolve me of the filth still on my hands no matter how many times i have tried to scrub them clean by writing fluff or actual porn with no penis synonyms or obscure fursuits in the form of fruits or children’s cartoon characters. i shall lie down in the soft arms of the earth, allow the worms to consume me, sink back into the magma and the moss of the earth from whence i came and allow the cool darkness to swallow me, to cleanse me, to FUCKING SET ME ON FIRE AND BURN ME UNTIL I CAN BE BLASTED INTO THE UNIVERSE AND DISSIPATE IN SPACE BECAUSE I DO Not deserve these characters. they are too sweet. too pure. and who is not guilty in this horrid world? who is not guilty of the horrors we commit, with our skewed moral compasses, blasted to the void with the existence of yamaguchi’s spinning weenie and iwaoi shrek aus. excuse me while i go write some R E AL FIC TIO N in a UNIVERSITY CLASS for ACTUAL WRITING. im going to write about oikawa im gonna do it someone shoot me in the foot.

 

pray to fucking hajime yall

cleanse yourselves with his biceps

anna i hope you know im gonna keep this comment in when we post this

  
this is my second crisis i’ve had in this document

**Author's Note:**

> i need to take a shower


End file.
